My world
by dragonlover496
Summary: Werewolves are not the only ones that can imprint, vampires can too. Emmett imprinted on Seth Clearwaters best friend when he came to visit from NYC. He has become involved in the world of the supernatural much to his parents dismay. There is a reason his family left the Res in the first place and that reason has brought about the Volturis interest in the boy. MxM and Mpreg.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it they solely belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own the OC I have created and his parents. Well and the story.

Warnings: slash pairings, rated T, may go up in later chapters. MxM if you don't like don't read! If you leave a flame I will pay no attention to it. Some OOCness will occur.

* * *

MY World

Dylan

I can't wait to see my best friend Seth Clearwater again. It's been over a year since I last saw him, his mom, and his sister. I would be seeing his dad to but he died about a year ago. I used to live at the reservation until my family moved when I was five to New York City. I've been coming every year since then to visit during the summer. I wasn't able to come here and visit because they didn't think it was safe for me to come. There was something about murders and him working all the time. At the moment I'm waiting for him to pick me up at the airport.

"Hey Dylan, over here!" I hear Seth yell from behind me.

"Seth! I've missed you so much!" I say dropping my bags and running over to him hugging him tightly. "Is it just me or have you gotten taller since I last saw you?Are you sick Seth? You feel really warm." I say worriedly.

"Nah, don't worry about it. The heat is normal, and yes I have gotten a lot taller since I last saw you, and way more muscular. Although, it seems like you haven't grown from your five foot height since I last saw you." He says with a huge grin on his face.

"At least I'm not some freakishly tall muscular sixteen year old!"

"Hey now! Don't be insulting my awesomeness! It's not very nice of you Dylan."Seth says giving me a pouty face. "Yes, I am indeed insulting your the way, who ever said I was nice ?" I ask with a mischievous grin on my face.

"True, very true, my dear friend."

"Cough' we're still here, cough." I hear a guy with a really husky voice say behind Seth.

"Oh, crap, sorry Emmett, Rose, I completely forgot you two were here! Dylan, these two are Emmett and Rosalie, but call her Rose. Emmett, Rose this is Dylan." Seth says, pointing at each of us respectively.

Emmett is huge, and I don't mean overweight huge. I mean extremely muscular and really tall huge! He's probably about 6'5 height wise, his body even looks like it's pure muscle. I so wouldn't want to be on his bad side. Rose is pretty much a barbie doll. Bleach blond hair, and about 5'8 height wise. Talk about being short! I feel like a midget standing next to them! Yeah, I'm only about 5' exactly...

"It's nice to meet you both." I say nervously. Emmett has this weird look on his face as he watches me.

"The pleasure is all ours Dylan. We've heard so much about you from Seth. It really is great to finally meet you,"Rose says with a friendly smile on her face.

"Don't worry though, he's only ever said good things about you," Emmett says. He's looking at me like he just realized something dangerous. I really want to know what's up with him.

"That's a good thing. Anyway, what do you have planed for today, Seth?"

"Well I figure we could go to the bonfire being held tonight on the res. Sound good to you?"

"Of course, I love the idea! Emmett, Rose are you guys going to be there?"

"Of course, we go to every single one. We are not about to miss this one." Emmett says, with a huge grin on his face. I don't know why, but I get this weird feeling when I hear him talk. I also have this need to be close to him and have his arms wrapped around me.

"In other words, he means yes," Rose says, glaring at Emmett. If only looks could kill, I'm sure he'd be dead right about now.

"Awesome! Let's head back to my place so Dylan can drop his stuff off before we go. I really don't think he wants to bring his bags with to the bonfire. I know I wouldn't."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Let's head out people. To the jeep, I say." Emmett says a little too enthusiastically while grabbing my bags.

"You have a jeep?"

"Well, yeah, it's not uncommon around here. Plus, I love all terrain vehicles, they truly are the best. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, where I live it isn't exactly common to see someone driving a jeep or truck. You mostly just see sports cars and the like."

"I'm not surprised. Trust me when I say it's the complete opposite here. Around here you see cars of every kind, although trucks, motorbikes, and jeeps being driven." Emmett says, as we walk out to the airports parking lot.

We walk up to this grey and black all-terrain jeep that I immediately fall in love with. It's so different from all the sports cars I normally see back in New York. When I look at Emmett, I see that he's grinning at the dazed and in awe look that I know must be on my face. Being a fan of country music, I just absolutely love anything like this. I've always asked my parents if I could get a jeep or truck when I get my license. I so wish I could drive and that I had a truck so I could play Cruise by Florida GEORGIA Line. Yeah, raised in the big city, but a hard core country boy at heart.

"I take it you like the jeep?" Emmett asks as he puts my bags in the trunk.

"I absolutely love it!"

I jump into the back and sit next to Seth. I really do like this jeep. From what I've seen of Emmett it's totally the perfect car for him.

"Glad to hear it! By the way Seth I need to talk to you about something when we get to your house. You to Rose."

He says something else but I can't hear what it is. I know whatever it is it was for Seth only cuz I see him nod in the seat next to me.

"So, Dylan, I have a strong feeling you won't be getting bored these next three weeks," Seth says. He has this look in his eyes that tells me I'm going to be really tired at the end of the three weeks before my parents get here.

"Sweetness! What kinds of things are we going to be doing?" I ask excitedly.

"Well... we're going to go swimming, biking, four wheeling, cliff diving, along with anything else we can come up with doing."

When Seth mentioned four wheeling and cliff diving I noticed Emmett tense in the drivers seat and make a sound almost like a hiss. I also saw a strange look on his face. That's not weird at all, right?

"Can we go hiking too? Seth, you know how much I love the woods!" I can't help it, there are so not many places with a whole lot of nature in New York City unlike here.

"Oh, of course! I already had that planned my little friend. It's one of our favorite things to do when you come here after all. I also have a surprise planned," Seth says with a smirk on his face. I really want to know what this surprise is now!

"I can't help it! There is like no nature whatsoever aside from the multitude of parks! Although we do have plenty of smoothie and coffee shops..." I say this a little too defensively.

"I hate to interrupt the two of you, but don't you think four wheeling and dirt biking are a little too dangerous? Not to mention, the water is getting cold since summer is nearly over," Emmett says.

"Well yeah, but I have plenty of experience in those things, so it really isn't dangerous. Plus there are such things as diving suits to keep people warm. That all reminds me, guess what mom and dad told me before I left?"

"Hmmm... that you're getting a car even though you don't have your license yet?" Seth says with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, ha-ha. No, they said we're moving back to Forks! We'd move back to the res, but they found a house they like a lot in Forks instead. It's going to be great! We can hang out all the time and go to school together!" I say excitedly. I see a look of dread appear on Emmett and Seth's faces while Rose just looks slightly concerned.

"Thats great Dylan! I can't wait to see you everyday instead of just texting each other," Seth says this with a smile on his face. I can hear the worry and fear in his voice. I wonder why he sounds that way. It almost seems like he's hiding something.

"I know! Mom and dad will have everything ready to move by next week. I even have a key to the new house already!" By the time I finish saying this we are pulling into Seth's driveway.

When I get out of the jeep I go to grab my bags but Emmett is already carrying them.

"I've got them, you just follow Seth inside, okay."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for carrying them for me," I say following Seth inside the house.

"Hey, um... Dylan why don't you make yourself comfortable and put your stuff in the usual room while I talk to Emmett and Rose."

"Sure thing Seth."

I wonder what they need to talk about that I can't hear them discuss.

Emmett

"So, what is it you need to talk to us about so badly?"

"Well, you know how shifters imprint on others. Well, vampires have a form of imprinting as well. And well, I have more or less imprinted on Dylan," I say, taking a step away from Seth and Rosalie. I have a feeling one or both might try attacking me.

"Are you serious? You have imprinted on my best friend! He doesn't even know about all this shit and I had no intentions of telling him and now I have no choice but to involve him because he's your fucking mate" Seth screams at me. I can see the anger in his eyes, he is visibly shaking and trying to keep his wolf under control.

"Seth, relax, I know you're angry about this, but I don't have any control over this just like shifters have no control over it. You know I would never do anything to hurt him and that I will always protect him. Plus, this gives you the perfect excuse to tell him why he couldn't come here before what, with all the fighting going on with the newborn army and then the Volturi."

" I guess you're right, it's just that his parents left this place to keep him from getting involved in all of this in the first place. Just, let me be the one to tell him. He will probably take it a bit better if it's me, plus I can show him my wolf. I'll do it before the bonfire tonight, and then we'll meet you there and you can explain a bit more to him." Seth says as he unclenches his fists.

"Of course, I already figured you would want to be the one to tell him. Well, we should get going so we can tell the others what's going on. See you later," I say grabbing Rose and dragging her to the jeep. She's pretty out of it at the moment.

I really hope Dylan takes everything okay. I already know I am going to have a lot of crap to explain to him about how the others and I live. I don't want him to be afraid of me and I'm really glad that I was able to find him in the first place. A lot of vampires can end up spending their entire lives never finding their mate and I had no intention of being one of them.

"Emmett you need to relax. Trust when I say he will understand, I highly doubt he will ever be afraid of you trust me." Edward says from behind me.

"You know it's kind of annoying when you just pop up out of nowhere answering someone's thoughts. Besides, how can you be so sure he won't be afraid of me, of all of us?"  
"I know because I've seen Alice having visions involving the kid, so trust me when I say he will never be afraid of you. By the way I do know it's annoying, that's actually why I do do it, dearest brother."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's get to the house so I can tell everyone about Dylan before the bonfire tonight."

Dylan

So, yeah I'm just awkwardly sitting in the guest room waiting for Seth to finish talking with Emmett and Rose about whatever it is they needed to talk about. I swear there is something different about Emmett, the way he looks at me like I'm the most amazing thing in the world is really weird since I just met the guy. At the same time though I like how he looks at me that way, it makes me feel important and wanted.

"Hey Dylan, there's something I need to talk to you about before we go to the bonfire tonight, it's really important," Seth says walking into the guest room.

"Okay, so, what's up?"

"Well do you remember all the legends we were told as little kids? As in the one about Our ancestors and the 'Cold Ones'."

"Yeah, of course I remember! It's kind of hard to forget about them when my parents still tell them to me on my birthday every year. what about thing?"

"Good, that will make this a little easier then. So you see all of those legends are true."

I can not believe he just told me this stuff is true. I'm not some stupid little kid that will fall for whatever shit Seth tells me is true anymore.

"You know Seth, I thought we were passed the age where you told me stuff like that is real just so you can scare me in the middle of the night by hiding under my bed."

"Here follow me outside. I'll prove to you the legends are real," Seth says as he leads me out of the house. when we are outside he starts taking off all of his clothes.

"Um… I'd really rather not watch you strip, let alone see you in your birthday suit."

"Trust me Dyl I won't be naked for long so just relax."

As he says this I can see the muscles throughout his body begin to convulse, and his bones shift as he gets down on his hands and knees. Light brown hair begins to cover his entire body almost like fur. I close my eyes for a second to open them back up and see a giant wolf staring at me. Holy shit, he so wasn't joking, the legends are real!

"Now do you believe me?" He says, shifting back to a human.

I reply by shaking my head still in complete shock at what I just saw.

"Awesome, and before you ask, yes, this means the 'Cold Ones' are real as well. You've actually already met two of them…"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Emmett and Rose are two of them?"

"Yeah, pretty much. So let me explain some things…" Seth tells me everything about the wolves including imprints. "... And well you see apparently vampires have a form of imprinting as well and it turns out your Emmetts version of an imprint. I told him I wanted to be the one to tell you just in case it scares or worries you. What do you think of it all?"

"Well it's really shocking to know all of this stuff is real. I guess I don't really mind that I'm Emmetts' soul mate , honestly I like the thought. I mean really it's nice to know that I'm the person he's been waiting for all his life. Yeah, I'm scared, but I know in my heart that he wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt me so it's okay."

"I'm glad you're okay with all of this. Are you sure you're really okay with all of it though. Trust me when I say it's not going to be easy to be with him, vampire politics are way more complicated than shifter politics."

In all honesty I am scared, but I'm not the kind of person that will let my fear get in the way of me being happy.

"Yeah, I understand that, but it will all be okay I have my best friend and Emmett to protect me after all. On top of that you said yourself it's not exactly something that he has control of. Plus, it's nice to know I can be with someone that will never break my heart or leave me for someone else just because they get bored. Besides, after meeting him, I know he'd never let me get hurt and that he's a really great guy."

It's true I really do like emmett. From what I've seen, he will always be there for me when I need him no matter what and that's really important to me.

"That's good to hear. Anyway let's get heading over to the bonfire I'm sure emmett's already there waiting, not to mention wondering how you're handling all of this news. I warn you now, emmett is very overprotective, especially when it comes to the people he cares about," Seth says as he walks over to our four wheelers.

One of my favorite things about the res is that anyone can ride four wheelers and dirt bikes in the street, so it's nice when you don't have a license and don't want to walk long distances.

"I call the blue one," I yell out excitedly.

Of course when I say this I see Emmett come out of the forest. For some reason, I have a very strong feeling he doesn't like the idea of me being on anything like this, let alone by myself. But… I'm going to go on them anyway because they are fun to ride and something I've been doing since I was a little kid still living on the res.

"Hey, I can to get you both since the bonfire is going to start soon and Billy asked me to get Dylan. And please for the sake of my sanity Dylan get off the four wheeler. I really don't feel comfortable with you on that, especially by yourself," Emmett says walking over to me. he then picks me up and lifts me off of it.

I wonder what my uncle Billy wants. Yes, uncle, he's my moms older brother… Yes, this means I am related to Jacob. .Blah. He's way too overprotective and treats me like a little kid. I swear Jake is like the big brother every girl and UKI gay kid should have.

"You do know I've been riding these things since I was in elementry school so I highly doubt I'll get myself hurt."

"Yes, but I just don't like the thought of you on one by yourself because I'm afraid you might get hurt. Normally I would be perfectly fine with it, but I can't get the image of you falling off or crashing out of my mind."

I can tell he's telling me the truth considering he has a pained expression on his face when he says this to me. But, I really want to ride so I give him my famous and undeniable puppy dog eyes…. Basically I'm telling him that I want to ride them and that I'd be okay if he rode with me…

"Ugg, fine, but you're sitting in front of me so I can protect you if something happens." He says picking me back up and placing me in front of before sitting on it himself.

"YAY!" My puppy dog eyes get me what I want every time. It really doesn't matter who it is, well unless it's Leah anyway… I swear she is immune to every cute thing!

"You know you're going to have to learn to deny him when he looks at you like that, but unfortunately my sister is the only one that can," Seth says hopping on one of the dirt bikes.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go before Billy get's pissed."

* * *

My characters write themselves. I have no control over their actions I swear it…

Please leave a review. I would love to hear what you think. This is the first story I'm actually doing on my own since my other story The life of a not so typical teenagersQ is being written with two of my friends. I hope to update this story at least once every other week or so. I might not always be able to since I am a senior in High school, which means I am busy preparing for college, homework, and working... along with typical teenager things like going to movies and sleepovers.


End file.
